Brock and Marley 2
by WitChan
Summary: Brock spends an unpleasant time with Marley... again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Why is this happening again..." Brock spoke inside his mind, feeling extremely scared as Marley continued to dance naked in front of him. He thought ending his own life would help him avoid Marley but that didn't work. Now he's stuck at the hospital with her.

As the same Nurse Joy unlocked the door before coming in, she asked, "What's going on, guys?"

"Oh, nothing. This is our thing," Marley replied, rubbing her body on Brock's while facing Nurse Joy. "This is what we do at home. He pretends to scream for help while I torture him with my dancing moves."

"Sounds like fun. I'll come back here later to feed Brock. Keep it up!" Nurse Joy said. Then, she walked out of the room before locking the door.

"Nice try, Brock. No one can't save you as long as we're still alive," Marley said.

"Oh god..." Brock spoke inside his mind again.

Three months later, Brock, with Marley, finally got out of the hospital. Putting her arm on Brock's shoulder, Marley said, "Don't run or scream for help again. Otherwise, I'll kill your family."

"Do you even know where my family live?" Brock asked.

"Yes," Marley replied. "When your parents came to the hospital to see you, I asked them where they live and they replied "Pewter City"."

"Great..." Brock said.

"Show me your place here, so we can have more fun," Marley said.

After making it to his place, Brock opened the door with his key, which had been inside his pocket during the past six months. After opening it, Brock and Marley went inside. Then, Marley locked the door, humming. Turning around, she said, "Drop them."

Sighing, he removed his clothes to exposed his naked body. Then, Marley exposed her. After doing so, she swift kicked Brock's balls, making him scream.

"NOT AGAIN!" Brock said, holding his balls.

"Now lay down and spread your legs," Marley said.

Doing as told, Brock laid on the floor, crying. Then, he spread his legs as Marley dug inside her backpack. She pulled out a strapon, the same one she used on Brock six months ago. Wearing it, she sat next to him to thrust him. She then laid on top of him, plunging the sexual object deep inside his anus.

Moving it in and out, she smirked at him and Brock didn't like the look on her face. Brock remembered how painful this was when she first did this to him.

"Grab my ass," Marley demanded, moaning with Brock.

He grabbed Marley's nice ass, giving her that sad look on his face as Marley continued moving her hips. Now she went faster, making it worse for poor Brock. She loved the sounds Brock's anus was making. In fact, she loved torturing him like this. The way she's controlling someone felt great and powerful.

Sadly for Brock, his Pokemon were inside the room. But even if he used them to stop Marley, they would get slaughtered by her Arcanine. He didn't want that to happen. But at the same time, he want this to end.

After thirty minutes, Marley stopped. While she and Brock calmed down, Marley got off him to remove the strapon off her waists. Then, she sat on his dick. Many seconds later, she said, "Round two, baby."

Putting her hands on Brock's stomach, she bounced on his dick slowly, moaning again as she enjoyed the feeling from her cunt. She could do this all day if she wanted too, but they are other ways to torture Brock.

Brock looked at the window, hoping for someone to look through it. If do, he'd hope that they're strong enough to subdue Marley before she uses Arcanine to either kill them or use it to go to Pewter Town to kill his family. Or if she uses Arcanine after they fail to subdue her, they can use Pokemon with stronger Water, Ground, or Rock-type moves to stop it, that's if they have any. But it looks like no one would save poor Brock from the devious Marley.

Speaking of devious, Marley punched Brock's stomach, making him groan. Then, she did it again and again. "That hurt?" Marley asked, taunting her victims.

Brock didn't reply. Instead, he took it like an innocent prisoner. He, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu saw a film like that during their journey in Jotho. The film was about an innocent man being accused of murdering fifteen civilians, including children. His twin brother did it while he was out shopping with his wife. Then a few months later in prison, he got tortured and rape by security guards. Then days later, his twin brother finally confessed to the crimes he committed and the innocent man was released from prison. After that, he attempted to sue the city and the penitentiary and won.

Brock wasn't like the innocent character from the movie. He was at the wrong place where Marley would show up. Other places he could've relaxed was Hearthome's Park and the Safari Zone, his other favorites besides the one with the mountain slope. He had other places to hang out besides them. It wasn't his fault, though.

After several minutes, the trainers reached their climax and Marley ended her bouncing. Then seconds later, she laid on top of him, moving her face closer to his.

"I love you," Marley said. Then, she kissed him.

A few weeks later, Marley and Brock are taking a walk together around Veilstone City. Brock could not walk well because he had a hard dildo inside his anus. Brock suddenly smiled a little, seeing Ash and Pikachu coming towards him and Marley.

"Nice to see you out of your coma, Brock," Ash said. Not only did Ash and Pikachu hear about Brock being in a coma, but other trainers as well, the ones Brock knew.

"Yeah, it is..." Brock said. Then, he quickly hid behind Ash and said, "Help me, Ash! Marley's holding me hostage!"

"Big mistake, Brock!" Marley said, reaching inside her pocket to release Arcanine out of his pokeball.

"Volt Tackle on Marley, Pikachu! Do it now!" Brock ordered. Pikachu did, causing Marley to crash towards a building. Then, she passed out.

"Free at last!" Brock exclaimed.

"What did Marley do, Brock?" Ash asked, looking confused. While pulling the dildo out of his ass, he explained everything to Ash and Pikachu. "Damn, man. Let's hurry and get to the police station before she wakes up."

"Okay, Ash," Brock said.

More months later, Brock looked at the sky outside of Pewter City, smiling. It's been months since he last saw the evil bitch, Marley. She was sentenced to sixteen years in prison for kidnapping and rape, which means Brock won't see her for a very long time.

"I'm back!" Marley said, scaring Brock as she looked directly at him. She knew he could be here. Also, she had Arcanine with her.

"Oh no!" Brock said. Again, the nightmare continues.

The End


End file.
